


Portraits

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le domeniche a bordo della Tardis non corrispondono al giorno festivo di alcun pianeta, di alcuna galassia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portraits

Le domeniche a bordo della Tardis non corrispondono al giorno festivo di alcun pianeta, di alcuna galassia.

Il Dottore non si stanca _mai_ di sottolineare che _tecnicamente_ quando viaggiano nel Vortice non si trovano in nessun posto, in nessun momento.  
  
Amy si è stancata del predicozzo sul _timey-wimey_ dalla prima volta che le è stato diretto (sopracciglio un po’ alzato, occhi pieni di gentilezza, quel tipo di gentilezza che a volte convince ad uccidere qualcuno), pertanto un glorioso giorno ha scrollato spalle e capelli e ha annunciato che per sua volontà  saranno considerate domeniche tutti i giorni in cui non si andrà in cerca di guai, a salvare popoli e pianeti.

Quindi, è domenica.

Il Dottore è steso sotto la console, inghiottito a metà da un groviglio di cavi. Un po’ canticchia, un po’ fischietta qualcosa, un po’ mormora cosine affettuose alla sua nave. Rory è seduto poco lontano, circondato da utensili misteriosi che di tanto in tanto porge al Dottore.  Ha l’aria rilassata e sembra completamente assorto in pensieri lontani, ma pacifici.

Amy sbuffa piano, si appoggia con i gomiti alla ringhiera che corre intorno alla console, osserva i _suoi ragazzi_ che lavorano insieme. A dire il vero si è già pentita di aver insistito per avere un giorno libero. C’è poco da fare, quando ti abitui a correre per salvarti la vita, e durante la tua giornata tipo salvi l’universo, muori un paio di volte, vivi una realtà alternativa, vai nel passato, torni nel presente (che non è più quello di prima) e di conseguenza il futuro si altera… come dire. Il giorno di riposo diventa un sollievo per i primi dieci minuti, poi inizi a sentire un _prurito_ , un fastidio intenso come quando ti si addormenta il piede e devi far tornare in circolo il sangue.

A quanto pare, per i _ragazzi_ non è così. Il Dottore ha sempre qualcosa di moderatamente osceno da fare alla sua Tardis (anche se protesta oltraggiato a questa insinuazione), e Rory è contento di non morire almeno per oggi. Proprio ora alza lo sguardo, la coglie pensierosa e assorta e le sorride, poi porge al Dottore un oggetto che sputacchia scariche elettriche. Sotto la console il Dottore si ustiona le dita – che si caccia in bocca borbottando un paio di scelte oscenità gallifreiane- e la Tardis emette un mormorio indignato.

Amy sbuffa una risata tra i denti, lascia gli uomini ai propri balocchi e prende la prima svolta fuori dalla sala controllo.

In una giornata normale anche esplorare i corridoi della Tardis può mettere in pericolo di vita (soltanto il giorno prima Amy è caduta in una botola che decisamente non era lì la volta precedente. E la botola portava dritta dritta alla piscina in mezzo alla biblioteca), ma la nave spaziale è tranquilla, il suo sussurro di nuovo sonnolento. Non c’è pericolo fuori, pertanto non c’è pericolo nemmeno all’interno.

La prima porta a sinistra è l’onnipresente biblioteca. Amy non ha voglia di un tuffo o di un romanzo osé del 51esimo secolo (non ha detto al Dottore di aver trovato la sua scorta segreta. Si riserva di farlo arrossire nel momento più opportuno), quindi chiude la porta e passa avanti. Due stanze da letto del tutto anonime, una cucina, una porta cocciuta che non vuole saperne di aprirsi (Amy si chiede per un attimo se sia la stanza del Dottore). L’ultima porta prima della svolta è già aperta: il soggiorno antiquato in casa di una signorina anziana.

Amy arriccia un po’ il naso, e si fa strada tra le poltrone coperte da centrini all’uncinetto, tavolini che si lamentano sotto il peso di disgustose statuine di porcellana (cagnolini, ballerine, bambini bianchi con le scocche rosse e l’aria omicida), cuscini di ciniglia con nappe e, sulla superficie scura e lucida di un comò, aggregate come in adorazione intorno ad una statuina di vetro della Madonna che è anche una bottiglia per l’acqua santa, un intero gregge di cornici portafoto d’argento intagliato, annerito.

Amy si avvicina con una mezza smorfia alla strana congregazione: si sarebbe aspettata una tale collezione a casa di una nonna, di una zietta mai sposata, di una vicina rimasta sola a cui fare visita di tanto in tanto, ma non a bordo della Tardis. Sono cose da vecchi.

_Ah. Ma certo._

Amy tende a dimenticare – come tutti, presume – l’età vera o presunta del Dottore. Per uno che continua a dichiarare agli universi riuniti di essere un uomo immensamente vecchio, ha fin troppe energie da spendere. Occhi millenari, nel viso di un trentenne.

Allunga le dita laccate di blu petrolio e afferra la prima cornice che le capita a tiro. La foto è in bianco e nero, il Dottore è in posa con un uomo avvenente dagli occhi ardenti, la bocca a forma di cuore. Entrambi indossano un turbante bianco e, a giudicare dallo sfondo indistinto, si trovano nel deserto.

“Oh, hai trovato la mia collezione? Chi è? Mae West? No? Valentino? Ah, caro vecchio Rodolfo, era proprio un cascamorto. Ci ha provato spudoratamente, ma ero già impegnato con la divina Marilyn e quindi…”

Il Dottore le è arrivato alle spalle senza far rumore, senza annunciarsi inciampando o urtando estremità assortite contro spigoli vivi. Le prende la cornice dalle mani e la osserva con una sorta di affetto remoto, sfocato. Amy si sente un po’ pungere. un po’ per illogica gelosia – _non puoi essere gelosa di_ Rodolfo Valentino – un po’ al pensiero che questa è la fine che fanno tutti quelli che il Dottore incontra. Foto antiquate sul suo comò tarlato, e frammenti di ricordi sfocati sul fondo del suo cuore. Il Dottore si ricorda di tutto e di tutti, ma può ricordare tutto e tutti con la stessa intensità?

“Che c’è, Pond? Quella è la tua faccia pensierosa, e io ho molta paura della tua faccia pensierosa,” continua il Dottore, rimettendo la cornice al suo posto nel cerchio d’adorazione della Madonna di cristallo. “Avanti, sputa il rospo,” la invita, facendo pat pat su di un indigesto pouf ricoperto di tartan verde e rosso.

Amy scrolla le spalle e si appoggia al comò, il Dottore si siede sul pouf (le ginocchia gli arrivano più o meno al mento), e Amy si accorge soltanto ora che ha il cravattino slacciato, con le estremità sfilacciate e bruciacciate.

Amy si acciglia, il Dottore segue il suo sguardo, e la sua bocca prende una piega decisa, anche se gli angoli tremano in modo sospetto, come se tentasse di non ridere. Afferra con fare protettivo le estremità mutilate del papillon e la osserva con tutta la severità che riesce a raccogliere.

“Un terribile incidente, preferirei non parlarne. Immagino tu capisca.”

Amy si preme una mano sulla bocca, ma non può reprimere del tutto la risata. “Pensavo che non ce ne saremmo mai sbarazzati.”

“Molto gentile da parte tua, Pond. Ad ogni modo, visto che non sei in grado di trattare con rispetto la mia terribile perdita, vuoi dirmi che hai?”

Amy giocherella con le dita, fissa lo sguardo sulla discutibile fantasia del tappeto, tutto fuorché rispondere.

“Non sarai gelosa di Rodolfo?” il tono del Dottore è solo in parte giocoso, e la piega delle sue sopracciglia ha un che di grave. “Non essere sciocca Pond! È stato molto tempo fa, e comunque gli avevo spiegato molto chiaramente che le sue attenzioni non mi erano molto…” La frase muore quando Amy si stringe nelle spalle.

“Questa è la tua collezione, vero? Le persone che incontri… con cui vivi dei momenti… finiscono in queste cornici, e poi te ne dimentichi, ogni giorno un po’ di più.”

“Io non mi dimentico di nessuno, Amelia.”

Amy scuote la testa. “Tranne quando lo fai.” Allunga una mano, tira su una cornice a caso. “Avanti, dimmi cosa ti ricordi di questa.”

La foto è a colori, lucida e vibrante come appena scattata. Viene da un qualche dispositivo digitale, perché data e luogo sono inscritte nell’angolo in angolose cifre verdi. Takarazuka, 14 Luglio 2014.

Il Dottore è con una…creatura… dal trucco pesante, capelli con l’onda, farfallino di lamé (Amy ha un sussulto piuttosto sgradevole) un completo da uomo ricoperto di lustrini. Ha una gigantesca coda di piume di struzzo e code di volpe, il sorriso scarlatto e lustro.

Al Dottore brillano un po’ gli occhi quando capisce di cosa si tratta. Prende la foto dalle mani di Amy, si illumina come un bambino, tutto piegoline agli angoli degli occhi e sorrisi.

“Oh ma certo che me lo ricordo, Pond! 2014, un anno delizioso, un anno facile, non come il 2013, bleah, 2013. Non andare mai nel 2013, se riesci ad evitarlo.”

Amy smozzica qualcosa che sembra molto un ‘non  che io possa evitarlo’, ma il Dottore è troppo preso dalle sue reminiscenze.

“Yuzuki Reon! Una creatura rimarchevole. Oh, affascinante, e che voce, sentissi che voce!”

“Yuzuki Reon…? E chi è? Una celebrità di Proxima Centauri?”

Il Dottore scuote la testa e il dito all’unisono, come per castigare una bambina insolente. “Certo che no, Pond! Yuzuki Reon! Ma come! È già famosa nel vostro tempo, non hai mai sentito parlare del Teatro Takarazuka? Sole donne? Spesso baffute? Deliziosamente kitsch? No?”  Al cenno di diniego di Amy, il Dottore si sgonfia visibilmente. “Oh. Immagino che non sia molto conosciuto fuori dal Giappone.”

Si alza e rimette al suo posto la cornice, con cura esagerata. Quando riprende a parlare è ancora di spalle, e il suo tono è sommesso, leggero.

“Nel 2014 si celebra il centenario del Teatro Takarazuka. È una cerimonia talmente bella che ci sono stato già dieci volte. Yuzuki-san – Chie – è sempre contenta di vedermi.” Sospira, ma non si volta.

“Amelia, so cosa stai pensando.” La breve pausa non permette a Amy di chiedergli ‘Cosa?”. Il Dottore prosegue.

“Stai pensando che un giorno ci sarà una vostra foto su questo mobile e che mi dimenticherò di voi, tranne quando verrò a spolverarla. Stai pensando anche che tu e Rory non siete celebrità di alcun tipo e che magari non vi ricorderò affatto, per quanto siete ordinari.”

“Giù la cresta, _raggedy Doctor_ , sei stato un amico immaginario per molto tempo e non ci metto molto a farti tornare nel mondo dei sogni. Ordinario a chi?”

Le spalle del Dottore si irrigidiscono per un attimo, poi tornano a spianarsi. Amy desidera abbracciarlo, e allo stesso tempo dargli uno spintone. Lo considera il suo migliore amico, ma averci a che fare è talmente complicato, su talmente tanti diversi livelli, che a volte anche un gesto tanto semplice diventa difficile.

“Hai capito cosa volevo dire, Amelia. Non _colleziono_ celebrità, non colleziono nessuno. Ma la mia vita è tanto più lunga della vostra e un giorno,” si ferma, deglutisce, “un giorno sarete voi a non voler più viaggiare con me.  Non puoi biasimarmi se tento di tenermi i ricordi più belli delle belle persone che mi capita di incontrare.”

Basta così. Amy si alza e lo stringe con tutte le sue forze, seppellisce il viso nel tweed bruciacchiato sulla sua spalla. “Non dire cavolate, noi staremo con te per sempre. E se per un motivo qualsiasi dovessimo andarcene, ci sarà sempre, _sempre_ un posto per te. Nelle nostre vite. Con noi. Hai capito?”

Il Dottore si volta nel suo abbraccio, la stringe a sua volta, soltanto per un attimo. Le dà un bacio sulla fronte e poi risponde piano, serio, con la sua voce più pacata. “Ho capito, Amelia Pond.”

“Bene! E ora, vuoi dirmi che cosa è ‘sto Taka…Taka-coso o devo scoprirlo da sola? E perché le piume di struzzo? E vogliamo parlare del farfallino dorato?”

Gli occhi del Dottore si accendono, compare il suo sorriso più contagioso.

“Oh magnifica Pond, posso fare molto, molto di più! Preparati! Roranicus Pondicus, lucida la spada! Si parte per il Giappone! Ma dove vi porto? All’inizio? 1914? O nel 2014 per il centenario? Ah, non importa, non importa, posso mostrarvi tutto, a capitoli! Sentito, Pond? A capitoli!”

Amy l’ha seguito in sala controllo durante l’interminabile monologo. Ora si appoggia al sedile della Tardis e osserva il Dottore volteggiare intorno alla console, spingendo bottoni, tirando leve e azionando comandi strampalati con la punta della scarpa sinistra.

È ancora lì che borbotta tra sé e sé (“Ti presenterò il presidente Kobayashi, Pond. Ma fai molta attenzione, gli piacciono le gambe lunghe! E poi ovviamente devi conoscere la mia cara amica Ichiro, è una persona meravigliosa! Vi divertirete Pond uno e Pond due, oh e poi nel 2014.. vi ho mai detto che è un anno magnifico?”) quando Rory viene a sedersi accanto ad Amy, le prende una mano nella sua e la interroga con una sola silenziosa occhiata. Amy scuote piano i capelli, niente, non ti preoccupare.

“Ti spiego dopo, ora dobbiamo andare a conoscere una donna baffuta.”

Rory non si acciglia neanche, massaggia le sue dita sottili tra le sue, poi le bacia il dorso della mano. “Che fine ha fatto la domenica?”

Amy fa una smorfietta imbronciata, finge nonchalance. “Oh, beh, da oggi in poi la domenica durerà esattamente finché non ci annoiamo.”

Rory sorride, e la Tardis canta la propria approvazione prima di tuffarsi nel Vortice.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:**  
>  \- Idealmente è un giorno qualsiasi a bordo della Tardis tra la fine della quinta serie e l’inizio della sesta. Non ho in mente un momento preciso, è un giorno come un altro in cui il Dottore e i Pond sono in viaggio senza destinazione.  
> \- Il Takarazuka è una compagnia teatrale giapponese di sole donne fondata nel 1914. Yuzuki Reon è attualmente top star (prima attrice per i ruoli maschili) per una delle cinque troupe in cui la compagnia è suddivisa. Per maggiori approfondimenti e informazioni consiglio di leggere qui: [TakaWiki](http://www.takarazuka-revue.info/tiki-index.php)  
> \- La Tardis è chiaramente femmina (si veda l’episodio Doctor’s Wife) e viene definita in inglese con pronomi femminili. Considerando che l’inglese raramente specifica il genere di un oggetto, la cura nel volerlo rendere esplicito mi spinge a rendere al femminile la nave del Dottore. Accetto consigli e critiche.  
> \- Mi urta il modo in cui è stato reso ‘raggedy Doctor’ nella versione italiana di Rai4, quindi ciccia, resta in inglese.


End file.
